The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
A powertrain can include a number of torque generative devices selectively connected to provide torque to the powertrain. A number of shafts connect various parts of the powertrain, and speed changes to the shafts can be commanded based upon transitions required in the powertrain.
A powertrain can permit operation of the powertrain in a plurality of configurations. These configurations include a plurality of gear states defining a relationship of a transmission input speed and transmission input torque to a transmission output speed and transmission output torque. Transitions or shifts between gear states include transitioning at least one engaged clutch to a disengaged state or at least one disengaged clutch to an engaged state.
Desired operation of the powertrain can be monitored through an input device such as an operator pedal position or through a cruise control system. Desired operation can be processed as an output torque request signal. Based upon the output torque request signal, an engine, electric motor, and/or other torque generative devices are operated to deliver the requested operation of the powertrain. Changing a gear state in response to a requested change to output torque, for example transitioning between gear states or hybrid drive configurations, can temporarily impact the maximum output torque capability of the powertrain.